Nights of comfort (unofficial title)
by Bonzaiii
Summary: Ziekke summers never thought things would go like this. After a strange dream, he now has to spend his nights trying to live with four odd characters, and find out how to get things back to how they were. But as he starts to understand them further, will he even want things to go back to normal? T for swearing and violence.


**A/N:** Welcome to my new story! This was just something I thought of a few months back, so let me know if you guys like it. Now let's srart now, shall we?

* * *

"... and don't forget about the upcoming final exam, it may be basic chemistry, but it's not going to be a walk in the park, so study nonetheless."

Ziek barely heard the Professor's reminder as he walked out of the classroom, losing himself in his mental to-do list.

"Okay, so Aj's got no classes, so he's not coming; Mika and Kass are free this lunch, so Maybe we could work on the Nether Highway, if kass doesn't wander off again that is, if not I could work on my fishing store... yeah sounds good-"

"Hey Ziek, you left your notebook again!"

Someone said from behind him, making Ziek groan at his scatterbrained forgetfulness.

Uttering an akward "th-thanks" he gave the classmate a tight smile before pulling down his cap and continuing on his way.

* * *

One Hawaiian Burrito and two 7-ups later, Ziek headed to the one of the school's third floor vacant classrooms. The third floor classrooms were rarely used by the school, so Ziek and his friends frequently hang out up there, doing homework, eating their lunches, but mostly, to play minecraft together.

Checking out their usual spot, he saw two girls in there already, one a petite with raven-hair down to her mid back sitting on one of the desks, the other a brunette wearing a marvel themed shirt sitting in the mentioned table's chair.

"Well you two're earlier than usual, did I miss a memo or something?"

The the brunette smiled when she saw him walk in, hopping off of the desk to meet him halfway for a high five.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything. We were both just let off by the professor early today"

"Well thats good to hea-"

"C'mon Zikki, set up the server already!"

The petite girl interrupted, her smartphone out already and minecraft pocket edition open.

"I have like a crapton of loot that's gonna despawn in two minutes!"

"Well it probably would've been less of a hassle if you didn't always get lost on our servers, Kassy."

"Ziekke's got a point there, Kass."

"You know you can't stop me from doing so right?"

"At least bring a compass or a map?" He asked one last time before starting up the server on his end, Kass sticking her tongue out in playful protest in response.

"It's just a waste of inventory space, no thanks."

* * *

Ziekke sighed as he tossed aside his bag and flopped onto his bed, tired from today's trip back from campus.

Taking a bite out of a burger, he continued doing the usual routine, sort out the contents of his bag, starting up his laptop, checking out his social media, when a particular message from Aj popped up on screen.

"Zikki something weird just happened! ~""""

"Whoa, what's new this time?"

Aj was always digging into weird stuff on the net, stuff like conspiracies and creepy pastas and other stuff, and since knowing him, it started to rub off of Ziekke, with him and Aj were sending each other web links and doing long discussions.

This is going to be different.

"Do you know about FNaF?"

"Five nights at Freddy's? Yeah I've heard of it. Good game. Why? New creepy pasta?"

"Nah man, not creepy pasta. This is legit. When I DLed it from the net It had a weird startup. Check it out."

Attached to it was a pic, and upon opening it, it was a picture of a Freddy Fazzbear animatronic head lying on the ground, battered scratched and broken, and leaning against the familiar checkered tile patterns of the infamous Pizzeria's walls. There was something clumsily encircled on the screen, obviously Aj's handiwork. It was scratched into one of the tiles, just clear enough to read...

 _"let's give'em a rest shall we?"_

 _"_ Woah, haven't seen that one before."

I know right? when I tried playing it it kept closing the wierder thing is it only closes when I look at the rabbit, which is standing in the doorway of the girls bathroom."

"0,o"" wow that IS weird. The Rabbit doesn't go there from what I see on the net. Maybe you DLed a modded or hacked ver.?"

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the legit version."

"Maybe all that reading into creepy pastas and conspiracies are getting to your tab man and it's haunted~ (~o)~"" x3"

"Shut up man I'm not making this up."

"Yeah ok. Maybe it's just a bug. Cya. G2 do some homework."

* * *

With the lights dim and the moon high, Ziekke finally decided to hit the hay at one in the morning. Little did he know that a magenta flicker in his window is watching him, a smile forming on it's little, mischievous face...

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay! I think this is a good stopping point for the first chapter. I'm actually having a bit of trouble with think of a good title for this, so how about we do a little contest shall we?

Starting today up until I post chapter three (since I've almost finished chapter two by the time I post this), comment in along with your reviews (if you did write a review) on this story your suggestion for a new title, or if I should keep this title instead. Make sure you take a look in the reviews as well in case you also see a title that you think is the best.

Now I know what you're gonna say now, what's the reward? Well the reward is an early exclusive preview of the title page AND the appearance of the cast, fnaf gang and all!

So yeah! Let me know what you guys think of this one, feedback is apreciated, and as always, see you in the next one!

 **Next time on nights of comfort:**

 _"Do you want a taste of what you REALLY want kid?"_

 _"You might not know this but I'm just here to start this off."_

 _"So before you go, keep an eye out for a girl your age, that is if you want to wake up..."_


End file.
